How Lana found out
by Pinkfluffyrockandroll14
Summary: How Lana found out about Whitney's death, What took place before she went to go see Calrk in the cave. Kind of short but sad! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

"How Lana found out"  
  
Note: Takes place right after Clark and Tina's fighting scene  
Lana and Chloe were talking about what happened that day  
  
"Whoa two Clarks! Too bad is missed it" Chloe joked  
  
Lana laughed "It was really weird. It was that girl Tina. Remember? She use to live with me and Aunt Nell"  
  
"She was in love with you"  
  
Lana shuddered "Don't bring that up. Well anyways I have to call Whitney's mother. She's finding out what happened to him"  
  
"OK"  
  
Chloe began to thumb through one of Lana's magazines and Lana dialed the phone  
  
"Mrs. Fordman? Hi! So did you hear anything thing about Whitney?" She paused obviously listening "What? What happened?..... OH MY GOD!" she shrieked  
  
Chloe looked up "What? what did she say?"  
  
Lana hung the phone up and started to sob on the bed she curled herself in a ball and cried. Without hesitating Chloe ran over and threw her arms around Lana, comforting her.  
  
"What did she say?" Chloe asked  
  
"Whitney!" Lana cried in between sobs "He's dead! He died in the explosion!" then sobbed as loudly as ever.  
  
Oh God, Chloe though, she's crying!. Chloe hated it when people cried. She never knew what to do or say but it just felt like an instinct to put her arms around Lana like that.  
  
"Lana.. Oh God, I'm so.. sorry!"  
  
"I'm going to be sick!"  
  
She got up weakly and ran into the bathroom. Chloe picked up her phone and dialed Clark's number.  
  
"Chloe hey!" He called on the other line (caller ID, folks!:) he heard her sobbing a little bit  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"It's Whitney"  
  
Why would Chloe cry if Whitney was hurt? He thought something must be really wrong!  
  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"No.. Clark... he's dead. .he died" she started to cry on the line. He couldn't believe it  
  
"Oh my God how?"  
  
"In the explosion! Lana is a mess! I've never seen her like this."  
  
"I'll be right over"  
  
"Thats OK Clark.. ..I don't think she wants you to see her like this. I'll call you later OK?"  
  
"OK...."  
  
Chloe hung up and Lana came back in  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
"Of course not.. Who did you call?"  
  
"Clark"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"So what do you do now? Are you going to the funeral?"  
  
Choking back sobs she replied "I don't think I can.. not yet"  
  
"OK" Chloe said gently putting a hand on her friends shoulder "Are you hungry? You want some ice cream or something?"  
  
Lana smiled, well tried her best to smile  
  
"Maybe later"  
  
"We can talk" Chloe offered "I mean, if you want to"  
  
"Maybe later.. I just want to go take a walk...."  
  
"OK..."  
  
Lana saw the hurt on Chloe's face  
  
"I'm sorry Chloe, we'll eat ice cream till we puke when I get home"  
  
Chloe laughed  
  
"I just hope your OK"  
  
"Yeah, I hope too"  
  
Lana put on her coat and went out the door while Chloe went to the freezer to get ice cream. While walking Lana saw two young adults kissing it reminded her of Whitney and her when they were youger. The tears came flooding back. She whipped out her cell phone.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Kent" she was careful not to embarrass herself by sobbing "Is Clark home?"  
  
"I'm sorry Lana" Martha replied softly "I'd check the cave. He's always in there"  
  
"O.K. thank you"  
She was grateful that Mrs. Kent hadn't asked her if she was OK. She'd get more of that later. She headed off to the cave  
  
Chloe's one of my best friends, she thought, but I really need to talk to Clark  
  
She came to the entrance of the cave and immediately started crying again.. She took a deep breath, pulled out her flashlight and walked in......  
  
*** This takes place 3 seconds before the final scene of visage  
  
Epilogue- when Lana came home the two girls stayed up all night talking and eating ice cream 


	2. Part 2

"How Lana found out part 2  
  
Clark had his arm around Lana as he took her home, she was still crying a little.  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing? You know the video?"  
  
"I really don't know, Lana"  
  
"I feel so bad about it! I mean he's dead! he's really dead!"  
  
She started crying again. He pulled her close  
  
"I'm so sorry! I'm a mess! I can't believe I let you see me like this!"  
  
"No, Lana, you look beautiful"  
  
she laughed "You lair! I look like the living dead!"  
  
"Just trying to make you feel better"  
  
They reached this house  
  
"I'll call you later"  
  
He hugged her one last time  
  
"Make sure you do. well bye...."  
  
"Bye Clark"  
  
Chloe watched from her window. C'mon Chloe, she scolded herself, This is no time to be envious of Lana! her boyfriend just died!  
  
Lana walked in the door Chloe was shocked at her appearance. Her beautiful eyes were red and wet, her pore free nose was red as Rudolph, her flawless skin was blotchy. Chloe wanted to cry just looking at her.  
  
"Hey" she said as she came in "We still on for the ice cream  
  
"You still feeling up to it?"  
  
"Anything to get my mind off. We can talk, try to have fun"  
  
"OK let me get the ice cream"  
  
"Let me just go wash my face"  
  
Lana run up stairs while Chloe went to the kitchen and got the ice cream. Five minutes later Lana came down stairs  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted whipcream on yours"  
  
"Give me all the toppings you got"  
  
Chloe laughed and put some Snicker and M&M pieces on her ice cream. She gave it to  
  
Lana and they both sat down  
  
"Lets talk" Lana suggested  
  
"About what?" Chloe asked  
  
"About anything.. exept.. you know"  
  
"Right.. so what were you doing with Clark?"  
  
"Oh, I ran into him on my walk"  
  
"Wow, I'm suprised he wasent in that cave!"  
  
Lana paused "You still have feelings for him?"  
  
Chloe licked her ice cream "I don't know.. I really don't"  
  
"Yeah. I dunno either. I really use to feel like Whitney was 'the one' you know?"  
  
"No I don't" Chloe said harshly  
  
"Chloe whats wrong?"  
  
Chloe got up  
  
"It's obvious that you and Clark still like each other!"  
  
"Chloe what are you talking about?"  
  
"Why don't you just date him Lana!"  
  
"Chloe why are you doing this?"  
  
"You think you can just hop from one guy to another, don't you!? Well what about me! I have no one! Me and Clark can never be together! He loves you!"  
  
"Chloe, please, I didn't want him to! Chloe don't do this!!"  
  
"Go tell it to Clark!"  
  
She stormed out and stopped midway, turned to Lana. both girls with tears in there eyes  
  
"I am a horrible person!" Chloe cried  
  
"No, Chloe you're not!"  
  
"Look at me! Your ex boyfriend has just died and I'm jumping on you because Clark doesn't like me! I'm a horrible person! I don't know whats wrong with me!"  
  
"Chloe..."  
  
"I think it's Whitney's death! Really I do. I mean I didn't love the guy but he was a kind of friend. I just didn't know I cared that much about him!"  
  
Lana started to cry again  
  
"See!" Chloe sobbed "I made you cry again!"  
  
Chloe walked over to Lana the two girls hugged each other.  
  
"Oh God Lana if I ever freak out like that again please shoot me!"  
  
"Chloe, lets just leave this Clark stuff alone O.K.? I don't want this in the way of our friendship!"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"This is going to be a long mourning road for me you know?"  
  
"I'll help you out."  
  
"Lets have more chocolate topping on the ice cream for now!"  
  
Lana's face and Chloe's face both brightened up. They walked to the kitchen  
  
"Are you going to school tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't think I can" Lana sighed "I can't stand anybody asking me if I'm OK. maybe just for a few days"  
  
"I'll get your homework for you"  
  
"Thank you so much.. no more wallowing for now there will be plenty of time later.. Ice cream time"  
  
Chloe giggled and poured some syrup on her ice cream. The two girls sat down and had a long talk. Nothing about Clark or Whitney was brought up. 


	3. The funeral

Lana had decided that she wanted to go to Whitney's funeral. Chloe and Lana dressed in black beautiful dresses as they walked to the place where Whitneys body was going to be put to rest. Chloe stopped to look at Lana  
  
"You going to be all right?"  
  
They were walking with hooked arms, Lana looked over  
  
"Just glad I got the courage to do this"  
  
They walked up to the park where Whitney's funeral was held. Mrs. Fordman saw them when they came up  
  
"Oh Lana!" Mrs. Fordman cried, throwing her arms around Lana  
  
"I am so sorry about all this" Lana said, choking back tears  
  
After she hugged Lana, she hugged Chloe  
  
"Thank you for coming, Chloe, I know you and Whitney were never close"  
  
Mrs. Fordman looked over at Whitney's body, which was resting in the coffin  
  
"They just flew him over" she said softly " They found it after the explosion, He still looks gorgeous" she said and smiled  
  
Lana looked over, then looked back  
  
"I'm moving to Alabama, my other daughter, you remember her right Lana? Shelly Fordman, well now she is Shelly Kenny"  
  
"Oh yeah, Whitney's older sister, I met her before"  
  
"Well, she has a house in Alabama with her husband, Thomas, she couldn't make it for the funeral but she said she can take me in"  
  
"Thats great Mrs. Fordman" Chloe said trying to smile  
  
"Well, I have to go talk to some more people. I'll see you later"  
  
"Yeah, of course" Lana said  
  
Mrs. Fordman walked away, Lana looked over at Whitney's body again, Chloe saw her  
  
"Hey" Chloe nudged her "You want to go see him"  
  
"I think so, can you come with me?"  
  
Chloe nodded and they both walked over to see the body  
  
"Not bad for someone who died in an explosion" Chloe said  
  
"Yeah" Lana nodded  
  
She put her hand on his and took it away as if something had burned her  
  
"So cold" she said as if in a trance  
  
"Hey" Chloe said softly "Are you okay?"  
  
Lana nodded but tears ran down her face  
  
"This shouldn't have happened to him" she sobbed  
  
Chloe put her arm around Lana and hugged her  
  
"I know, I know" she said to her crying friend  
  
"I can't look at this any longer, it's too painful"  
  
"Okay, c'mon lets go"  
  
Chloe led Lana away from the coffin  
  
"Do you want to go home?" Chloe asked  
  
Lana was silent  
  
"Lets go home, then" Chloe offered  
  
Lana nodded  
  
"I can't stay, As much as I want to, I just.. can't you know?"  
  
Chloe nodded  
  
"It's okay, Lana, this stuff is hard to do, of course I don't know from experience but...."  
  
"Can we just go home"  
  
Chloe smiled  
  
"Yeah, C'mon, time to go home"  
  
They both got up, hooking arms as they walked, as they walked out Lana turned around to see The Kents talking to Mrs. Fordman. She saw Clark who met her gaze and smiled at her. She barely smiled back but put her hand up as to wave  
  
"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, looking back  
  
"Nothing, lets go"  
  
Lana and Chloe walked home  
  
"To tell you the truth, I think you are brave enough for just going to the funeral"  
  
Lana smiled "Thank you, Chloe" 


End file.
